Computing devices can provide a user with multiple ways to control the operations of, and to input data to, a computing device. A computing device can include, for example, a touchscreen display, a keyboard, a mouse, a trackpad, a touchpad, a pointing stick, one or more mouse buttons, a trackball, a joystick, and other types of input devices. A user of the computing device can interact with one or more of these input devices when providing input to and/or otherwise controlling the operation of an application running on the computing device.
In some implementations, a computing device can include a lid and a base. For example, one or more input devices can be included in the base of the computing device. A display device (e.g., a touchscreen display) can be included in the lid of the computing device. In some implementations, the lid of the computing device may be rotated to multiple positions with respect to the base of the computing device allowing the computing device to function in multiple different modes of operation dependent on the placement of the lid with respect to the base of the computing device.